Where Are You Allen?
by kh07gl
Summary: A oneshot for the lovable rabbit, Lavi's birthday. Sorry for the lateness!


**Title: Where Are You Allen?**

**Jen: Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm really sorry for not updating and whatnot but I wrote this as an apology and treat to my fans out there. You guys rock! I hope you enjoy this one-shot I made for a hot readhead we all know as LAVI!**

**Enjoy~ **

XxxxxxX

Lavi hummed to himself as he made his way to his car. He had to go to school now and he decided that he should pick up his boyfriend on the way too. So he texted him, telling him that he was coming to pick him up. Just as he started the car, his phone beeped, indicating that he had a new message. He flipped open his phone and saw that it was from his beloved Allen.  
'Hey! Thanks for the offer but I'm kinda sick today so I won't be coming to school...' was what was written on the message. Lavi frowned slightly.  
'Oh that's bad. Want me to come over after school?' he sent back.  
He got his reply in a minute. 'Nah its ok. Dont worry, it's not that bad so I'll see you tomorrow. Neah's like I have to rest so I got to go. Love ya!'  
'Alright then, I'll see you then dear. Love ya too.' was the end of their conversation.  
Lavi turned his attention to the road. After a few minutes, he reached the school's parking, which was exclusive to students of Hevalaska High only.  
As soon as Lavi got out of the car, the bell rang signaling the start of first period. He headed towards his locker to take out his books for his first class, Physics, only to be greeted by his best friend, Daisya.  
'Hey Lavi, sup?" he greeted as Lavi came into his line of vision.  
Lavi smiled at his friend. "Hey! I'm good you?" he returned as he took out his books.  
"Same old, same old. Can't wait for the weekend huh? This week was extra long!" Dasiya said as he and Lavi began walking towards the Physics room.  
"You say that every week, Daisy." Lavi teased. He laughed as Daisya started grumbling about calling him Daisy.  
The second bell rang when Lavi and Daisya reached their classroom. About a minute later, the teacher came in and the class began.

"Say Daisya, where is Alma? Haven't seen her today." Lavi asked placing his tray down on his table. It was lunch time at the moment and Daisya and Lavi were sitting at their usual table. Usually, it was the four of them, Lavi, Allen, Daisya and another one of their friend named Alma. Lavi and his friends had other buddies too. But they all went to a different school, Black Ark High.  
Daisya shrugged. "I'm surprised you haven't been complaining about where your 'cute little beasprout' is." Daisya said with a grin.  
Lavi blushed slightly. "He said he was sick." Lavi muttered.  
Daisya beamed. "What a coincidence! Alma said she was sick too!" Daisya said a bit nervously.  
Lavi frowned. Now he was suspicious and he had every right to be. How can Allen and (italics) Alma be sick on the same day? It can t be a mere a coincidence. Once, his ex boyfriend claimed to be sick and so did one of Lavi's classmates. He soon found out that his ex was not sick and neither was his classmate, in fact they were both 'coincidently' in the same place and the same time. Lavi broke up with his as soon as he found out. And now, all of this seemed like a record. Lavi knew that Allen once liked Alma before they started dating. But then after a while Allen just said it was a phase and that he liked Lavi more.  
"Nee, Daisya, don't you think this is kinda like dé ja vu?" Lavi asked his friend.  
Daisya looked at his friend with a confused glance. "How so, Lavi?" he asked.  
"Remember Tyki and Chomesuke?"  
"Oh, yea" _shit._  
Lavi nodded. "Exactly."  
"Aw, come on Lavi! Allen would never to that to you!" Daisya tried to reason.  
Lavi shook his head. "Tyki said the same thing." he backfired.  
"But you've been with Allen longer." Daisya said.  
"Not helping." Lavi said with a huff. The bell rang, indicating the end of lunch hour.  
Lavi stood up. "Well I got to go, you have sports now right? I'll see you in Lit then." Lavi said before exiting.  
Once Lavi was out of earshot, Daisya sighed. _'How am I going to explain this to Allen?'  
__

'Damn Allen, I have bad news.' Is what Daisya typed as he headed towards his last class, Calculus.  
'What? Did Lavi find out? I'll kill you if he did.' was Allen's reply  
'Well... Not really but he thinks you're cheating on him.' Daisya hesitated a bit before clicking the send button.  
He wasn't surprised by Allen's extremely smart answer.  
'WHAT?!'  
'I mean he thinks you're doing the same thing Tyki did. You remember what happened right?' Daisya replied hastily.  
'Oh shit, I completely forgot about that. Okay try to-' Daisya couldn't finish reading for someone interrupted him.  
"Hey Daisya, who are you textin." Lavi asked as he sat down next to his friend.  
"No one" Daisya answered far too quickly.  
Lavi peeked a look at his phone and saw the name Allen. Daisya figured Lavi saw thanks to said person's glare and was about to say something but the teacher came in and began the lesson.  
Lavi kept on glaring at him through the whole class.

As soon as the class got over, Lavi dashed out of the class and proceeded to grab his books without waiting for Daisya.  
'Feeling better, Allen?' he asked as he texted his boyfriend.  
'I'm actually. Thanks for inquiring.' was the reply.  
'I figured. You seem quite okay since you were talking to Daisya not an hour ago.'  
'Huh?'  
'Cut the crap Allen. And tell me, were you with Alma today? And don't lie to me.' Lavi typed with fury.  
'As a matter of fact I was with her. What's it to you? She's my friend!' was Allen's reply.  
'That's exactly what Tyki said. Huh seems like you two have a lot in common. You are cousins after all.'  
'Don't compare to him, Lavi. Doesn't mean that we're related means that I'll treat you like he did.' by now Lavi was sick of this. He decided to stop the argument.  
'You know what, go out with whoever you want, cause we're over.' It hurt to write that, cause he really did like Allen a lot, more than he'll know, but he was tired of getting hurt.  
'You... You don't mean that!' was Allen's reply.  
'Yes I do. And you're the last person I'll ever be in a relationship with. I'm sick of this.' was the last thing Lavi wrote before throwing his cell phone on the passenger seat. He heard it beep countless of times but he ignored it. He reached his house around 10 minutes later cause he was distracted and took the wrong turn. He felt like crying but he knew he shouldn't, he was the one to break it up after all. He opened his house only to be greeted with darkness. For a minute he was confused cause he didn't pull on the curtains before leaving.  
"SURPRISE!" was what he was greeted with.  
"What the fuck?' he said. It wasn't his birthday today! Or was it? He checked his phone and the date '10th August' shone back at him. He facepalmed while everyone laughed. He has horrible with remembering dates.  
"Ok who's responsible? They must be really clever since I didn't find out!" Lavi exclaimed, still not over the surprise.  
"It was Allen's idea!" His friend Lenalee said.  
"Allen?" _'Shit! That's why he wasn't at school today! And neither was Alma! They were preparing for this...'_ he thought as he examined his house which was colorfully decorated with banners and whatnot.  
"Where is he?" Lavi asked Daisya.  
Daisya's expression turned slightly dark. "He went upstairs. I don't know what you said but he looked like he was gunna cry." He said.  
Lavi nodded and told everyone he'll be down in a minute. It was then Marie decided to turn on some music and everyone started dancing. He gave Marie a quick smile and rushed upstairs.  
As he reached he door to his bedroom he heard some sniffles and a low voice speaking.  
Lavi gulped and pushed the door open. Inside he saw Alma, Kanda and Allen, who's face was covered with his hands.  
Instantly, Alma glared at him and so did Kanda.  
"Hey guys... Um can I speak to Allen for a minute. Alone please." Allen's shoulder's tensed when he heard Lavi's voice.  
Alma nodded and she, along with Kanda left the room. But first she grabbed Lavi's collar, yanked him down and hisses in his ear. "Hurt him and you'd wish you were dead."  
Lavi just slowly nodded. After the two were gone, Lavi say down on his bed next to Allen.  
"I heard that you're the one who set this thing up. Thanks." Lavi said casually.  
Allen provided no response.  
Lavi sighed, grabbed Allen's shoulders and hugged him. Allen stiffened but didn't move. "I'm sorry." Lavi whispered.  
"I-it's my fault too. I shouldn't have been that suspicious. I didn't want to hurt you." Allen whispered back.  
Lavi chuckled a bit. "You hurt me? Allen, I'm the one who made you cry when you were trying to do something special for me." Lavi said as he lifted Allen's chin with his hand. He stared directly at Allen's stormy gray eyes which he fell in love with. He was upset to see that they were bloodshot and watery. It just made it was worse for he was the reason.  
"Lavi... Please don't break up with me. I may not be the best boyfriend but please don't leave me alone! I love you so much I don't know what'll happen if you leave me so please..." Allen pleaded.  
Lavi kissed the boy before him.  
After a few minutes they broke apart and Lavi smiled. "I'm sorry for saying that Allen and don't say that you're not the best boyfriend ever because you are. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you too. More than you can ever imagine." Lavi responded.  
Allen smiled widely and pressed his lips against Lavi's. Their kisses grew more heated and they would've continued if they were not interrupted by a loud cough.  
Both boys turned towards the doorway and saw Daisya there. "There is a party down there and your gracious presence is needed." he said impatiently.  
Lavi pouted. "But I wanna stay here" he whined while Allen laughed and got up.  
"Come on Lavi." when Lavi didn't get up, Allen leaned in. "If you behave and come quietly, I will give you your birthday gift as soon as the last guest leaves." he whispered huskily in Lavi's ear.  
Lavi grins and immediately stands up. Daisya saw this and knew that he didn't want to know what Allen said.  
Lavi couldn't wait for this party to get over. He wanted to open Allen's 'gift'.

**Jen: Well, there ya have it! Sorry for the total FAIL of this fanfic,I wanted to take part in Laven week but I honestly don't have time. The latest chapter of 'The One I Chose' is still under process. Sorry for the wait guys but I promise it'll be long (it's 5000 words plus probably hope that's long for you...) until then tata!  
P.s: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAVI! MAY YOU REAPPEAR IN THE MANGA UNHARMED!  
Toodles :D**


End file.
